iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
Fancy
|main artist 1 = Iggy Azalea|featured artist 1 = Charli XCX|released = February 17, 2014|recorded = 2013|genre = Electro-hop|length = 3:19|label = Def Jam Recordings|composer = Iggy Azalea, Charli XCX, Jon Shave, Kurtis McKenzie, Jason Pebworth, George Astasio|producer = The Invisible Men, The Arcade|album 1 = The New Classic|previous = Change Your Life|next = Problem|video = Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX|prevtrack = Change Your Life|nexttrack = New Bitch|mainartist1 = Iggy Azalea|featartist1 = Charli XCX}}"Fancy" is the fourth single from Iggy Azalea's debut album ''The New Classic'', featuring British singer/songwriter, Charli XCX. The song was Azalea's first top ten and first number one hit, topping the chart by peaking at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for seven consecutive weeks, as well as in several other countries. "Fancy" was named Billboard's Song of the Summer for 2014, as well as the most-streamed song on Spotify and most-watched music video on Vevo in 2014. It won the Top Rap Song category at the 2015 Billboard Music Awards and was nominated for Record of the Year and Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at the 57th Grammy Awards. It is one of the best-selling singles worldwide, with combined sales and track-equivalent streams of 9.1 million units according to IFPI. In 2017, Billboard named "Fancy" as the biggest hit by a female rapper in history, followed by Nicki Minaj with "Super Bass" and Missy Elliott with "Work It". The accompanying music video for "Fancy" was directed by Director X and released in March 2014. The visuals are inspired by 1995 American comedy film Clueless, with Azalea playing Beverly Hills socialite Cher Horowitz and XCX as Tai Frasier. The music video was nominated for four awards at the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards, although it did not win any of them. The song was performed by Azalea and XCX on Good Morning America, Jimmy Kimmel Live! and the 2014 Billboard Music Awards. "Fancy" was also covered by many artists, such as Anna Kendrick on the 39th season of Saturday Night Live, and received remix versions by rappers such as Da Brat and Lil' Kim. Release On 5 December 2013, an unfinished song by Azalea, which surfaced with the title "Leave It" was leaked online. Azalea later revealed the song was produced by the Invisible Men and the Arcade, whom she collaborated with on her entire album. On 5 February 2014, Azalea announced that she would be releasing a new single titled "Fancy", featuring English singer-songwriter Charli XCX, later that week. The song was premiered on BBC Radio 1 Xtra the evening of 6 February 2014. After the song's premiere, it was revealed "Fancy" was the song that had leaked titled "Leave It". On 17 February 2014, the song was serviced to urban contemporary radio in the United Kingdom as the album's fourth single. Chart performance In the United States, "Fancy" has peaked at number 1, becoming Azalea's first song to chart on the top of the Billboard Hot 100. The song is Charli XCX's second top 10 as a featured artist on the Hot 100—the first being "I Love It"—and her first number 1. On the issue-date 17 May 2014 "Fancy" reached number two of the Billboard Digital Songs chart, selling 222,000 units (up 104%), occupying simultaneously the top two slots of the chart as "Problem" by Ariana Grande, in which Azalea features, debuted at the summit of Digital Songs chart. With this achievement, Azalea becomes only the sixth artist to occupy the top two position and the first to do so since Taylor Swift with the singles "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" and "Ronan" in 2012. Azalea also became just the third female artist to place her first two Hot 100 hits in the top five simultaneously, first two being Ashanti and Mariah Carey. It also marked Azalea as the first female rapper ever to have two songs concurrently in the top five of the Hot 100 chart. Moreover, Azalea passed Lil' Kim as the female rapper with the longest-leading No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and moves into a tie for fifth place among lead women who have scored the longest commands on the Hot 100 this decade.The song led the chart for seven weeks, before being succeeded by MAGIC's hit reggae/pop song, "Rude." "Fancy" remained in the top ten for 17 consecutive weeks. On the following week, Azalea became only the second artist in the nearly 10-year history of the Hot Digital Songs chart to have the top two songs concurrently for two weeks and, eventually, for three consecutive weeks. On the week-ending 31 May 2014 the song ascended to number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, selling 234,000 units, topped the Streaming Songs chart with 8.4 million impressions and continued to dominate the On-Demand Songs chart for a third week. As it led the Streaming Songs chart for a 13th week it tied Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" for the most weeks tallied at No. 1. "Fancy" also reached number 1 on Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Hot Rap Songs, where it remained for 16 and 18 weeks respectively making it the longest running No. 1 on these charts. Additionally, she is the first female Australian artist to top the Hot 100 since Olivia Newton-John reached the summit in 1981 with "Physical". Along with "Problem", Azalea has the distinction of being the first act to have its first two Hot 100-charting singles at No. 1 and 2 at the same time since The Beatles, as "Fancy" and "Problem" did, respectively. She is also only the second female artist to have the top 2 singles for multiple weeks, with the first being Ashanti. Azalea also became the fourth female rapper to top the Mainstream Top 40 chart. The song set new single-week records on Spotify's U.S. streaming service for four consecutive weeks. On 3 September 2014, "Fancy" was named Billboard's top Song of the Summer for 2014 having led their weekly Songs of the Summer chart from start to finish. "Fancy" was also named the most streamed song on Spotify in America in 2014. The song became the fifth best-selling song of 2014 in the United States with 3.97 million copies sold for the year. By 5 February 2015, the song had sold 4,100,000 copies Music video Background The music video for the song was shot in February 2014 in Los Angeles and premiered on 4 March 2014, on Vevo. Directed by Director X, the visuals are inspired by the 1995 American coming-of-age comedy film Clueless, with Azalea playing Beverly Hills socialite Cher Horowitz and XCX as Tai Frasier (as well as a redheaded rival filling in as Amber, and the brief character appearance of Dionne and Murray lookalikes) in a remake of the cult classic originally starring Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Elisa Donovan and Brittany Murphy. On 4 March, behind the scenes footage for "Fancy" was released shortly before the music video premiere. Over 250 extras were individually styled, taking over two weeks to prepare the styling for the video. The video shoot was the very first time Azalea and XCX met in person. Synopsis Many scenes in the video are remakes of key Clueless scenes, with outfits designed to channel the look of the film's clothing, but with a slight update. Like Clueless, the music video for "Fancy" was shot in Los Angeles' Grant High School. The video opens with Azalea in her wardrobe finding the perfect outfit for a speech at school, using a tablet computer, similar to the protagonist of Clueless Cher Horowitz. After a scene with some cheerleaders, the video moves in the schoolyard; there, Charli XCX and Azalea are sitting on a table, with the former singing the hook. The video later includes a tennis lesson, with Azalea and others dancing close to a chain-link fence. Azalea with two other characters are seen driving in the highway; the characters of the best friend and her boyfriend are inspired by the role of Dionne Davenport and her boyfriend Murray. The video shifts to a modern version of the Christmas "Val party" from the movie, where the two protagonists arrive with their convertible. The video ends with Azalea and XCX in the school. Trivia *The song alone revenued 10 million for Azalea. *The song features the classic line "Who dat? Who dat? I-G-G-Y", which is what it is best known by. *The video has over 859 million views on YouTube, making it one of the top viewed music videos of 2014. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The New Classic songs Category:Collaborations